Welcome To The Game
by Sol-Reaper
Summary: How would you feel if you one day woke up somewhere strange and you have an even stranger power called 'The Gamer' that has a demon that comes with it? Rated M for future chapters. (self insert.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction, so apologies if it's bad.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **/Gamer Ability/Notifications/**

 **Joeanna talking**

 **Ding**...

 **Ding**...

 **DING!**...

 **WAKE UP!**

"What! W- AHHH!" I yell as I start to fall.

 **Well look who finally decided to wake up.**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" was the only reply that I could think of as I was still falling.

 **Good God you have quite the pair of lungs on you…**

 **ok let's change that.**

Suddenly I was on the ground in a forest to be precise

'Ok i'm going to close my eyes and all this will be a dream'

I close my eyes and when I open them again i'm no longer standing in a forest i'm standing back in my roo-

 **Sike!**

I watch as everything blurs and i'm back to standing in the forest

"What, the ever living Fuck, is going on!" I yell at the blue screen in front of me.

 **You** **need** **to calm down** **Now** **, or you** **will** **die.**

"Calm down!?" "How to hell do you expect me to CALM DO-" **Wimp**

"What did you just call me?"

 **I just called you a Bonafide mama's boy.**

I stare at the screen in front of me with a slack jaw 'did, I just get dissed by my imagination?' I ask myself.

 **Now that you have calmed down let's get started.**

A new box pops up and instead of blue it's green and in that box it says

 _ **/Pausing time, please wait/**_

I look around, to see that everything really did stop "man, this is one weird dream" I say to myself.

Another box pops up and it's back to blue it reads

 _ **/You are now The Gamer/.**_

"What, the actual fuck, is this some kind of joke" I ask the blue screen.

 **Nope this is 100% real and i might add that you attracted a lot of bad attention from some monsters a couple feet away.**

"Ya and i'm the grim reaper" I say sarcastically

 **You could be in this world.**

"What do you mean this world?"

 **I think you will understand quicker, if you go through those trees to your left, and see what's there.**

I Tern to the left and start wadling?

'What?'

I look at myself and to my surprise i'm the size of a toddler

 **Ya, your body for some reason changed when you entered this world.**

"Again with this other world stuff?" I ask.

 **Just get a move on.**

"Ok i'm movin, chill man"

As I move further into the trees, I come into a small clearing, and in that clearing stands a Beowolf.

"...I'm in RWBY aren't I?"

 _ **/For figuring out where you are you have gained +1 int/**_

"What was that?..." I ask myself.

 **Well you see what I was trying to tell you when you first woke up is that you not only are you now in a new world you also have a new power to go with it**

'Ding' a small box appeared that sead

 _ **/Would you like to start the Tutorial?/ (YES) (NO)**_

 _I raze my hand and click yes 'maybe this will explain what is going on'_

 _ **/Tutorial starting/**_

 _ **Quest gained: tutorial**_

 _ **Description: You wake up in a strange new world, in this world you can become whatever you want in society.**_

 _ **Rewards: 100 EXP, Random Gun, ammo for random gun, Random Armor piece.**_

 _ **/Welcome to the tutorial, we will be teaching you how to play this game you call life. Please think or say 'Stats'./**_

'Stats'

 **Name: Please enter Name**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human/?/?**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp to next level: 0/100**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **HPR: +1 every 10 seconds**

 **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)  
MPR: +1 every 10 seconds**

 **Strength:5**

 **Dexterity:5**

 **Vitality:5**

 **Intelligence:6**

 **Wisdom:5**

 **Luck:5**

 _ **Please enter a name**_

'Well my last name sucks, so let's try this and see what happens.'

 _ **Is This The Name You Want? (YES) (NO)**_

Reach Out and click yes

 _ **Wow your weak heirs some points to help (+30 skill points)**_

I distribute my points

 **Name: Marcuse Sole**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human/?/?**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp to next level: 0/100**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **HPR: +1 every 10 seconds**

 **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)  
MPR: +1 every 10 seconds**

 **Strength:10**

 **Dexterity:15**

 **Vitality:10**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Wisdom:6**

 **Luck:11**

 _ **Do you like these stats? (YES) (NO)**_

I click yes

 _ **Now onto Skills, say or think 'Skills'**_

'Skills'

 **Passive:**

 **Gamer Mind: (Passive) (Level: Max) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, also gives Immunity to Psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer Body: (Passive) (level: Max) Grats a body that allows for the user to live the real would live a game. (receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). (If sleeps in a bed HP,MP,AP are fully restored).**

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Active) (Level: 1 0/100%) A skill that allows you to Observe a item or living creature for information.**

 _ **You can gain more skills later on, but for right now we need to move on to the 'Inventory' as of right now you don't have anything in it let's fix this.**_

 _ **Quest Completed : tutorial**_

 _ **Rewards: 100 EXP, Glock 22 , +50 ammo, Nights Cloke.**_

 _ **Level up! (+5 Skill Points)**_

 **Congrats, now Think or say 'Inventory'**

'Ok, Inventory'

 **This is your Inventory, this is where all of your loot and money will go, after you defeat a enemy or complete a quest.**

'Wow... that… that… is really overpowered'

 **You have no idea**

'Ya… I never got your name, mind telling me?'

 **My name's Joe, and before you ask, I am your partner, kind of like your Guardian devil.**

'Isn't it supposed to be Guardian angel?'

…

'Your a devil aren't you?'

 **Yep**

'Damn'

 **And guess what the best part is**

'What'

 **Well joe stands for joeanna, I'm also in my early 20's,**

'Ok is that all wait...'

 **and i'm a girl that looks like a loli.**

'...'

 **...You ok?**

'... I hate my life.'

 **It's not my fault i'm here, or why I look this way**

'Than who's is it then'

 **I don't know, I just woke up hear like you, but I got a message with instructions and information, Oh ya you better start running.**

' **why?'**

 _ **Time unpause starting in:**_

 _ **5**_

'Fuck!'

 _ **4**_

 _ **3**_

I turn and start running away from the Beowolf as fast as my little legs can carry me

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Welcome To The Game**

 **Character sheet:**

 **Name: Marcuse Sole**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human/?/?**

 **Level: 2**

 **Exp to next level: 0/250**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **HPR: +2 every 10 seconds**

 **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)  
MPR: +2 every 10 seconds**

 **Strength:10**

 **Dexterity:15**

 **Vitality:10**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Wisdom:6**

 **Luck:11**

 **Skills:**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamer Mind: (Passive) (Level: Max) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, also gives Immunity to Psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer Body: (Passive) (level: Max) Grats a body that allows for the user to live the real would live a game. (receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). (If sleeps in a bed HP,MP,AP are fully restored).**

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Active) (Level: 1 0/100%) A skill that allows you to Observe a item or living creature for information.**

 **I know this probably was not that good if good at all. So I am open to criticism as long as it is constructive. And anyone with questions please PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies if it's bad.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **/Gamer Ability/Notifications/**

 **(Joeanna talking)**

 **/**

 **(Run forest, Ruunn.) Joe say's for the hundredth time since time started back up, and a MOTHER FUCKING BEOWOLF STARTS CHASING ME!**

'Your not helping!'

 **(Fiinnne, I'll help, just give me a sec.) Joe says**

'Hury!'

I look over my shoulder to see the Beowolf is only a few feet behind me

'Welp, this is how I die in this world that I haven't even been in for an hour yet'

I come into another clearing that has yet another Beowolf, but this one is smaller.

'Any time now Joe!'

 **(Alright... finished.) Joe pants**

'Owww like your the one that has been running for there life'

 **(Shut... up… and… say… Equip... 'Demons Night Cloak' and 'Demon's 22')**

'Why the fuck not'

"Equip 'Demons Night Cloak' and Demons 22'"

As those words left my mouth a pitch black Cloak covers my small frame, and a gun appears in my hand, And that not the best part, the best part is that the two Beowulf's look away from where I stopped, and start to look around the small clearing.

'Joe what is going on?'

 **(use observe on your gear.)**

'Right 'Observe'

 **/**

 _ **/Demons Night Cloak/**_

 _ **+hides user from every senses during night time.**_

 _ **+5 Vit**_

 _ **+2 Str**_

 _ **+50% fire resistance**_

 _ **/Demons 22/**_

 _ **Damage 100**_

 _ **+75 fire damage**_

 _ **+50% to inflict Burning**_

 _ **+25% to inflict Bleeding**_

 **/**

 _ **/Observe has reached level 2/**_

 _ **/You can now see opponents HP, AP, and MP/**_

'Joe… what the fuck happened to my stuff'

 **(Well if your compl-)'** NOPE! No complaints on my end"

 **(I upgraded them a little.)**

'If you call this a little then I think I might fall in love with a big upgrade.'

 **(Aaawww so cute! But no, the Cloak before I upgraded it, it only hid your sound and you from site. Then there's the 22 it only did 60 Damage and a 10% chance to inflict bleeding.)**

'...'

 **(You really should use observe more often.)**

'We will be talking about this later, but right now we have some hunting to do.'

I look at the bigger Beowolf 'Observe'

 **/**

 **Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level: 15**

 **Hp: 1500/1500**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **Beowolf Pup**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **/**

"Well looks like, this is going to be fun." I say with an evil smirk coming across my face.

I walk up behind my first victim, which is the Alpha, and raze my gun to be level with its head, and pull the trigger. ' **BANG!'**

 _ **/Critical Hit *3 damage/**_

The Beowolf's are now aware that i'm still here and i'm close.

While there still looking for me i use observe again.

 **/**

 _ **/Alpha Beowolf/**_

 _ **Hp: 965/1500**_

 _ **Mp: 150/150**_

 _ **AP: 0/0**_

 _ **/Burning and Bleeding -10 Hp per minute/**_

 **/**

"I am God! AHHHH! AHHH!" I yell like a compleat maniac.

' **AAAHHOOO' the Alpha cry out in rage and starts swinging its arms wildly.**

I was too caught up in how much damage i can do i didnt see the giant paw coming at me until it was too late to duck.

The paw his me in the chest so i'm not even able to yell out in pain as I hit a tree.

 _ **/-400 Hp/**_

'Damn that really hurt'

 **(What have we learned?)**

'Don't try and be God'

 **(Good, now get up and kill that mother fucker.)**

'You don't haft to tell me twice.'

I slowly get to my feet and look around the clearing, I spot the Beowolf's looking at me, or rather the spot were I hit the tree.

'Ok I'm pissed now, how can some stupid mutt be that lucky?'

I decide to keep my distance, I move from where I landed, I then shoot three more bullets at the Alpha only two hit, the two that did hit landed on the left leg, and chest.

 **/**

 _ **/For performing a specific action you have gained the skill 'Gunslinger'/**_

 _ **Gunslinger: (Active) (Level: 1, 53/100%) A skill that allows better percishion and marksmanship.**_

 **/**

'Nice'

I keep on moving, and take aim again then fire the rest of my clip at the damn thing, all of them hit but 2.

"Finally it's decided to die, that was really annoying"

 **(Hay what do you want, that's what happens when you fight someone 13 Levels above you.**

"Ya and how has that little shit over there, not noticed me talking?" I ask with my eyebrows knitting together.

 **(The Cloak man.)**

"Oh ya, sorry I forgot for a sec."

 **(Whatever just kill that pup already.)**

'On it'

I reload my gun, and take aim at the confused Beowolf, that was only a few feet away, and fire two shots.'I really hopes this works'

' **BANG!, BANG!'**

 _ **/Double Critical *6/**_

As the Beowolf pup falls to the ground dead, I breath a sye of relief.

 **/**

 _ **/Congratulations you have killed your first opponents/**_

 _ **Say except to claim the following**_

 _ **+3 Alpha Fangs**_

 _ **+4 Alpha Pelts**_

 _ **+5 Alpha Claws**_

 _ **+1 Alpha Fragment**_

 _ **+1 Alpha Fur Pants**_

 _ **+922 Exp**_

 _ **+1 Pup Fang**_

 _ **+3 Pup Pelts**_

 _ **+2 Pup Claws**_

 _ **+2 Beowolf Essence**_

 _ **+364 Exp**_

 **/**

"Except"

 **/You Leveled up 3 times,** _ **Gunslinger Leveled up 3 times**_ **/**

 **/Due to pushing yourself you have gained +6 Vit, and +4 Dex/**

 **(Well that's good.)**

'Ya but now what?'

 **/**

 _ **/Quest received/**_

 _ **Quest: Run to your mommy little boy**_

 _ **Details: find yourself a home/or family.**_

 _ **Rewards: new home/or family, 100 credits, 300 Exp.**_

 **/**

 **(HAAA! Cald it, that you were a mommys boy.)**

"If you had anything to do with this, I will make you pay." I say in the darkest tone I can manege.

 **(Ya ya, let's just get out of these woods first.)**

'Finnnnneee, your such a pain, you know that right, old hag?'

 **(I'M ONLY 21!.)**

"That's what they all say" as a smile nearly splits my face. 'I just found a devil's button.

 **(What ever turn 90 degrees, and start walking and while you're at it you should look at your stats, you have 20 Stat points to spend.)**

' **Ok, Stats'**

 **/**

 **Name: Marcuse Sole**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human/?/?**

 **Level: 5**

 **Exp to next level: 86/700 (+150 per Level)**

 **HP: 900/900 (+100 per Level)**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **MP: 450/450 (+50 per Level)**

 **HPR: +5 every 10 seconds**

 **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)  
MPR: +5 every 10 seconds**

 **Strength:10**

 **Dexterity:19**

 **Vitality:16**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Wisdom:6**

 **Luck:1** **1**

 **Stat Points left:20**

 **/**

'I think I could use some more strength and probably best if I even out some of these others too.'

 _ **/For thinking smartly you have gained +1 Int/**_

After i'm done spinding my points this is that my stats look like.

 **/**

Name: Marcuse Sole

Title: The Gamer

Race: Human/?/?

Level: 5

Exp to next level: 86/700 (+150 per Level)

HP: 900/900 (+100 per Level)

AP: 0/0

MP: 450/450 (+50 per Level)

HPR: +5 every 10 seconds

APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)

MPR: +5 every 10 seconds

Strength:20

Dexterity:20

Vitality:20

Intelligence:10

Wisdom:8

Luck:12

Stat Points left:0

 **/**

'Hmm, not bad for my first day right?'

 **(You're definitely stronger, and faster than most 4 year olds.)**

After a little more walking, the sky starts to light up.

'Hey joe'

 **(Ya?)**

'Thank you'

 **(For what?)**

'I never really thanked you for upgrading my gear, so… thank you for that.'

 **(Your welcome)**

'...'

 **(...)**

'Your still and old hag'

 **(I WILL EAT YOUR FUCKING CHILDREN!)**

At that I burst out laughing

 **(YOU THINK I'M JOKING? I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU WATCH ME, DO IT!)**

'Sorry can't hear you over all your oldness!'

 **(RRRRRHHHHHHAAAAAAA!)**

 **/**

 **Well there's chapter 2.**

 **And I will not always update every day I would like to take my time, and I am still writing off of the pure adrenaline from starting my own story!**

 **Remember any questions for the story or me Please PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies if it's bad.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **/Gamer Ability/Notifications/**

 **(Joeanna talking)**

 **/**

'So why are you making me stop now?'

 **(I've been going over your materials that you got after fighting those Beowulf's, and I think you should stop and actually look at what you have, instead of just thinking everything is normal and nothing else.**

'Alright, is there's a stream nearby?'

 **(...Ya turn left at the boulder up ahead, and continue forward, and then there will be a stream.)**

"Thanks"

'Let's see left at the boulder, and… here we are.'

As I walked up to the water, I notice some very distinct features of my new body. One is that my skin is really white, my eyes are a pale blue. My hair is also white. As for my body looks like a professional swimmer, or a runner's body.

"Joe?"

 **(Ya?)**

"Why the hell do I look like a schnee?" I ask with a frown on my face.

 **(I don't know why, maybe being in Atlas has something to do with it.)**

'Well that would be way to simple.'

 **(Oh, there are somethings that I should tell you before we reach the city.)**

' **Ok, go for it.'**

 **(Well the first thing is that you not fully human.)**

"What?"

That can't be I look human, and feel human.'

 **(Your a hybrid.)**

"Ok do you know what type I am?"

 **(I think you might have vampire blood...)**

"How'd you come to that concussion?"

 **(Well when you got pissed at those Beowolf's your eyes turns red and your canines grew a little bit.)**

"That's… a really good deduction actually."

 **(I'm not finished one of the other change that hinted at you being a hybrid was that your hair turns pitch black and…)**

"And?" I ask a little annoyed, I don't really like cliffhangers.

 **(You grew about two inches, and your nails became longer and more claw like.)**

"So what you're saying is that when I become a mini Raven." I deadpan

 **(In looks yes, personality no, your blood lust is not even close to hers.)**

"Grate i'm a fucking hybrid between a Vampire and Werewolf."

 **/**

 _ **/For figuring out your harutige you have gained the following./**_

 _ **\+ 10 to STR, DEX, VIT (Werewolf)**_

 _ **\+ 10 to INT, WIS (Vampire)**_

 _ **\+ 2000 HP (Werewolf)**_

 _ **\+ 2000 MP (Vampire)**_

 _ **\+ The Skill Transform: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows the user to transform to there wolf form, but since your a half breed you will only get your tail and ears. (Werewolf)**_

 _ **\+ The Skill Summoning: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows you to summon any opponent that you have killed. (Vampire)**_

 _ **\+ Weapon: Howl-Long (Werwolf)**_

 _ **\+ Armor: Tunic of Dark Bloodlust (Vampire)**_

 _ **+*2 all stats During night time (Werewolf/Vampire)**_

 **+*5 HRP, MRP, and ARP(locked)**

 **/**

"Well it looks like were going to be here for a little bit." I say as I sit down crosleged and try to get comfy."

'Inventory'

 **/**

 _ **/Weapons/**_

 _ **/Armor/**_

 _ **/Materials/**_

 _ **/Essence/**_

 _ **/Cretits/**_

 **/**

'Weapons'

 **/**

 _ **/Demons 22/**_

 _ **Weapon Type: Gun**_

 _ **Damage 100**_

 _ **+75 fire damage**_

 _ **+50% to inflict Burning**_

 _ **+25% to inflict Bleeding**_

 _ **/Howl-Long/**_

 _ **Weapon Type: Sword**_

 _ **Damage 140**_

 _ **+85% to inflict Bleeding**_

 _ **+9 Dex**_

 _ **+10 VIT**_

 **/**

"Ok, now I have a close quarters weapon, that's better than my ranged."

 **(That's very impressive.)**

"You know what that means right?"

 **(...No what.)**

"You got outclassed, by my 12 points of luck!"

 **(...Give me a minute.)**

"What are you doing?" I ask with a bit of fear in my voice.

 **(Yule see~.)**

'God, I really hate suspense'

 **(I know~, you push my buttons I push yours.)**

"Ok while your doing whatever, i'll continue with my inventory."

' **Inventory 'Armor'**

 **/**

 _ **/Demons Night Cloak/**_

 _ **Armor Type: Cloak**_

 _ **+hides user from every senses during night time.**_

 _ **+5 Vit**_

 _ **+2 Str**_

 _ **+50% fire resistance**_

 _ **/Tunic of Dark Bloodlust/**_

 _ **Armor Type: Shirt**_

 _ **\+ 9 INT**_

 _ **\+ 50% resistance from all attacks**_

 _ **\+ 500 MP**_

 _ **/Alpha Fur Pants/**_

 _ **Armor Type: Pants**_

 _ **\+ 8 VIT**_

 _ **\+ 5 DEX**_

 _ **\+ *2 Movement Speed**_

 _ **\+ 30% Movement More Silent**_

 **/**

'Lets just equip all of those really quick'

'Now moving on 'Materials'

 **/**

 _ **/3 Alpha Fangs/**_

 _ **Material: Weapon**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **/4 Alpha Pelts/**_

 _ **Material: Armor**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **/5 Alpha Claws/**_

 _ **Materials: Weapon**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **/1 Alpha Fragment/**_

 _ **Materials: Armor**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **/1 Pup Fang/**_

 _ **Materials: Weapon**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **/3 Pup Pelts/**_

 _ **Materials: Armor**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **/2 Pup Claws/**_

 _ **Materials: Weapons**_

 _ **?**_

 **/**

'Ok that's good, to know. 'Essence'

 **/**

 _ **/2 Beowolf Essence/**_

 _ **Type: Crystal**_

 _ **Info: you can Absorb these Crystals to gain the powers of Beowulf's.**_

 _ **/would you like to Absorb the Beowolf Essence?/ (YES) (NO)**_

 **/**

I raze my hand and select 'YES'

The crystals appear in front of me, and then break apart into tiny particles. Then a bright flash.

 **/**

 _ **/You have gained the following skills/**_

 _ **/Shadow Lunge (Active) (Level 2 0/100%) A Skill that propels the user from and into the shadows while attacking.**_

 _ **/Shadow Claw (Active) (Level 2 0/100%) A Skill that allows the user to create large claws to form, from the shadow around the user. 25% chance to apply the effect 'Bleeding'.**_

 _ **/Woulfs Bite (Active) (Level 2 0/100%) A skill that allows the user to do *2 STR, DEX, VIT, Damage to a opponent when the user bites them.**_

 _ **/Alert: Dew to you Heritage the fooling skills have leveled up 20 times/**_

 _ **/Shadow Lunge/**_

 _ **/Shadow Claw/**_

 _ **/Woulfs Bite/**_

 **/**

'...I am probably the most powerful 4 year old on remnant, and i already know i don't have any money so… skip.'

 **(Damn, Mark I told you to look through your Inventory, not get more skills.)**

'That's what I did the skills just came from some Essence that I got.'

 **(Ya well look at your 22 agin.)**

'Why?'

 **(Just do it.)**

'Ok Inventory 'weapons' let's see what's different.'

 **/**

 **/Devils 22/**

 _ **Weapon Type: Gun**_

 _ **Damage 210**_

 _ **+190 fire damage**_

 _ **+99% to inflict Burning**_

 _ **+85% to inflict Bleeding**_

 **/**

 **(Top that, with your 12 luck.)**

"Aww did I hurt your pride saying that?"

 **(No, but now you can't compare your luck, to my power.)**

'... wow … salty much?'

 **(Yes very.)**

'Ya I can see that'

After a moment I decide to break the silence

'Anyway i'm just going to look at my stats and skills before heading off again.'

 **(Ok.)**

'Stats' and 'Skills'

 **/**

 _ **Name: Marcuse Sole**_

 _ **Title: The Gamer**_

 _ **Race: Human/Werewolf/Vampire**_

 _ **Level: 5**_

 _ **Exp to next level: 86/700 (+150 per Level)**_

 _ **HP: 2900/2900 (+100 per Level)**_

 _ **AP: 0/0**_

 _ **MP: 2450/2450 (+50 per Level)**_

 _ **HPR: +5 every 10 seconds**_

 _ **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)**_

 _ **MPR: +5 every 10 seconds**_

 _ **Strength:30**_

 _ **Dexterity:30**_

 _ **Vitality:30**_

 _ **Intelligence:20**_

 _ **Wisdom:18**_

 _ **Luck:12**_

 _ **Stat Points: 0**_

 _ **Skills:**_

 _ **Passive:**_

 _ **Gamer Mind: (Passive) (Level: Max) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, also gives Immunity to Psychological status effects.**_

 _ **Gamer Body: (Passive) (level: Max) Grats a body that allows for the user to live the real would live a game. (receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). (If sleeps in a bed HP,MP,AP are fully restored).**_

 _ **Active:**_

 _ **Observe: (Active) (Level: 3, 21/100%) A skill that allows you to Observe a item or living creature for information.**_

 _ **Gunslinger: (Active) (Level: 4, 79/100%) A skill that allows better percishion and marksmanship.**_

 _ **The Skill Transform: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows the user to transform to there wolf form, but since your a half breed you will only get your tail and ears. (Werewolf)**_

 _ **The Skill Summoning: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows you to summon any opponent that you have killed.**_

 _ **Shadow Lunge: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A Skill that propels the user from and into the shadows while attacking.**_

 _ **Shadow Claw: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A Skill that allows the user to create large claws to form, from the shadow around the user. 25% chance to apply the effect 'Bleeding'.**_

 _ **Woulfs Bite: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A skill that allows the user to do *2 STR, DEX, VIT, Damage to a opponent when the user bites them.**_

 **/**

'Are you seeing all this?'

 **(Ya, you are like a mini tank.)**

"Ahhhh" I grown as I get to my feet.

'Alright which kingdom or town is closest?'

 **(... Atlas, is about 5 hours from where we're at right now.)**

I couldn't help but smile at that.

 **(Your going to do, what I think your going to do, aren't you?)**

"I have no idea what your talking about"

I then take of as fast as I can, in the direction of Atlas.

 _ **/Time skip 3 hours later/**_

 **/Due to continually pushing yourself you have gained/**

 **\+ 11 Dex**

 **\+ 14 Vit**

 **\+ 12 Str**

'Cool'

 **(HIT THE DECK!)**

 **I don't even give it a second thought, as I hit the ground a Blue Nevermore barely misses me.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell out in alarm

"Well aren't you mystery?" a female voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see who summoned that Nevermore, and lord behold a girl not even 10 yet. I decide to use observe on he, but I already know who she is.

 _ **/Winter Schnee/**_

 _ **Level: 17 Age: 9**_

 _ **HP: 2100/2100**_

 _ **AP: 1500/**_

 _ **MP: 0/0**_

 _ **/Observe has leveled up/**_

'I just can't get a brake, Can I?'

 **(Eyes forward and be on guard.)**

 **/**

 **Well there's chapter 3, and is starting to get interesting**

 **Remember any questions for the story or me Please PM me.**

 _ **/Stats with Armor effects./**_

 **Name: Marcuse Sole**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human/Werewolf/Vampire**

 **Level: 5**

 **Exp to next level: 86/700 (+150 per Level)**

 **HP: 2900/2900 (+100 per Level)**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **MP: 2950/2950 (+50 per Level)**

 **HPR: +5 every 10 seconds**

 **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)**

 **MPR: +5 every 10 seconds**

 **Strength:32**

 **Dexterity:35**

 **Vitality:44**

 **Intelligence:29**

 **Wisdom:18**

 **Luck:12**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Effects:**

 **\+ 50% fire resistance**

 **\+ 50% resistance from all attacks**

 **\+ *2 Movement Speed**

 **\+ Movements are 30% More Silent**


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies if it's bad.

I Don't own RWBY or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc.

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _ **/Gamer Ability/Notifications/**_

 **(Joanna talking)**

/

"W-who are you?" I ask, just for the hell of it.

"I could ask you the same thing," she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I asked first." I retort with a small smile.

"And I'm the one with Grimm," she emphasizes this by summoning a Beowolf.

"Who says you're the only one with Grimm?" I ask while activating 'Summoning'

When I activated 'Summoning' a Glyph appeared next to me, and out came my Alpha, but instead of a white mask, he's was a crimson color will black markings.

"Hmm, I see, so you are also able to summon Grimm," she says with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask getting annoyed.

'First, she attacks me out of nowhere, she then proceeds to demand that I tell her my name, and when I counter she threatens me, and then-.'

I was pulled out my thoughts when her Beowolf lunges at me, I instinctively take a step back, but the attack never landed, because my Alpha grabbed the other Beowolf out of the air, and basically did the equivalent to a suplex, killing it.

"Hmm… it seems that your Beowolf is stronger than normal" Winter says, with a bit of shock in her voice.

"It would seem so."

I turn to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asks with anger leaking into her tone.

"Palaces see, things to do, etc. And none of the haft to do with you." I'm not even trying to hold back my anger anymore.

Two more Glyph appear in front of her summoning two bigger Beowolves "And who told you that you could leave?"

I saw red, to say I was pissed would be a major understatement.

'This spoiled little- **(clam down Gamer Mind is deactivated right now, so please calm down.)**

'What how is Gamers Mind deactivated?'

 **(Don't know how... It is just grayed out, now back to the problem at hand, she is not going to let you go without a fight.)**

"Are you done staring off into space yet" Winters face starting to turn red from being ignored.

'Observe'

 _ **/Winter Schnee/**_

 _ **Level: 17 Age: 9**_

 _ **HP: 2100/2100**_

 _ **AP: 300/2100**_

 _ **MP: 0/0**_

 _ **Semblance: Glyphs**_

"Looks like you're running low on Aura" I state

"I have plenty left to beat you, " she states in a voice, that if I didn't have my power, I would have been convinced.

"Yet you still have not even landed a hit yet, and that's also counting your sneak attack," I say with an arrogant smile on my face.

But really I was 'Observing' her Beowolves

 _ **/Alpha Beowolf *2/**_

 _ **Level: 20**_

 _ **HP: 2000/2000**_

 _ **MP: 0/0**_

 _ **AP: 0/0**_

'Well shit, there both higher level and I don't think pulling out a pup will do much'

 _ **/For thinking smartly you have gained +1 Int/**_

'Fuck off not now Game!'

 **(I got an idea.)**

'What is it?'

 **(You know how I upgraded your gear?)**

'Yeah'

 **(To do that I needed to put a lot of my magic into them…)**

'Ohhh... This could be good.'

"Ok, you think your tough well, we'll see who's tough after I'm done with you."

"Fine then, how about my one beowolf fights your two," I ask

"If you insist, then so be it,"

While we were talking I was slowly walking over to my Alpha. When I reach it, I place my hand on its side, since the thing was three times my size, and pour all my Mana into him.

 _ **/Notice: from doing a specific action you have gained the following skills. /**_

 _ **Mana Controle: (Active) (Level: 1, 0/100%) A skill that allows for better control over Mana. 2% better control.**_

 _ **Enhance: (Active) (Level: 1, 0/100%) A skill that uses Mana to strengthen or and more Armor to the target 100% stronger. (1000 MP per Enhance.)**_

 _ **/For doing a specific action you have gained the skill 'Boss Summoning'/**_

 _ **Boss Summoning: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows you to summon any opponent that you have killed, as a Boss. The summoned level increases by one, every 100 MP.**_

 _ **/Note: You can use this skill to gain Exp, and loot once every 3 hours. /**_

'Joe... You are a genius'

 **(Thank you, now Mama wants to see this little girl get her ass kicked.)**

'With pleasure'

As I look to my Alpha I see him covered in smoke, within a couple seconds the smoke fades away, to reveal an even bigger Beowolf stands in his place of the old, the first Alpha was about three times my size this one, though was at least five times as big.

"Still want to play?" asked with a raised brow.

Winter just stands there with her mouth open, staring at my Beowolf. Finally, she responds after a minute of staring.

"Like that pathetic thing can ever beat my Beowolves"

"Fine then, since you attacked first last time, it looks like it's my turn," I say as I turn my head to look at my Beowolf.

"Kill them," I order simply.

He snorts in understanding, as he rushes forward.

'Observe'

 _ **/Boss Alpha Beowolf/**_

 _ **Level: 44**_

 _ **HP: 5400/5400**_

 _ **MP: 540/540**_

 _ **AM: 1000/1000**_

 _ **AP: 0/0**_

'Damn sun'

My Beowolf reach the other Beowolf's in almost a split second, surprising Winter, Alpha wasted no time he lifted one of the Beowolves with his left claw and slams it into the other killing the first one, but only knocking the other to the ground. But there was no mercy as Alpha jumped on top of the smaller Beowulf and biting off its head.

"Still think you can stop me, from leaving?" I ask, with what could only be described as, a shit-eating grin.

"H-how could you summon something so deadly?" Winter asked while taking a step back in fear, of what stands before her.

"Really? I thought you said my Summon was pathetic?" I question with the smile never leaving my face.

"..." Winter just stares at me, in... Shock?

"Well, it was nice handing you, your ass on a silver platter, but like I said I got places to be and things to do." at that my stomach growls. 'Man I'm hungry.'

As I turn to leave winter calls out "if you're hungry my house is only a couple hours from here, were actually in my backyard right now."

"Is that why you attacked me?" I ask with a raised brow.

"... That, along with a couple other questions I have," she says while looking away.

"Wait, so you attack a 4-year-old boy, that has done nothing wrong, nor have I ever done anything to you except accidentally wander into your backyard when all I was doing was trying to get to Atlas?" I ask.

"..." she doesn't reply, she just keeps on looking at her feet.

"Whatever I'm out of here." I turn to leave again.

 **(Look out!)**

But by the time I try and dodge, I feel an electric shock go thru me, the last thing I see is a group of people come out of the trees.

 _ **/Time skip 4 hours later/**_

 _ **/You have rested HP, MP, AP (Locked), have been restored/**_

I open my eyes, to see the ceiling that I haven't seen before.

'Joe, what happened?'

 **(Well when you got tased, your body hit the ground, and a group of guards came, and when your summons saw you get injured it went after the guards but there were too many of them and he died pretty fast. Winter then told them to carry you back to her house.)**

'So I'm in her home… at least I'm not in a cell.'

I look around for a moment before I hear a faint sound of music coming from below me.

'Are they having a party?'

 **(More like a charity event.)**

'Is there food?'

 **(... Yeah.)**

'Then let's go.'

I get out of the bed to see all my clothes are on the dresser next to me.

 **(Try 'Equip set one'.)**

'Equip set one'

My clothes and cloak appear on me, and the clothes that I had been wearing, were now on the dresser now.

'Time to get some food and then will leave.'

 **(Sounds good.)**

I walk to the door and peek my head out and surprisingly no one is in the halls.

'Not even a guard, I'm insulted.'

I move from the door, and decide to go left, as I walk down the hall I notice the paintings on the walls all have Winter, her father Jacques, Weiss, and her little brother Whitley, but no Mother.

"Hmm, strange," I say to myself.

I finally reach the stairs that go down, I was greeted by the sight of a lot of people looking at me, with a mix of emotions, but the main one was curiosity.

"Um…" was all that I could say with so many eyes on me.

'Fuck, why are they all staring at me like that?'

 **(Are you really asking me that? Or were you being rhetorical?)**

'Little bit of both'

I start to move down the stairs, and when I'm almost to the bottom, I get swarmed by a crowd of people, asking me all sorts of questions like who I am, what my name, where I came from, etc.

'Help!'

 **(Use 'Shadow Lunge')**

'Shadow Lunge' the next thing I know I'm on the other side of the room.

It didn't take long, for the people that had swarmed me, to notice that I had disappeared.

'That was a pain'

 **(Food 4 o'clock.)**

I turn and to see, not just some food, there was a shit ton of food, like no joke 10 tables full of food.

'Well, time to dig in'

I walk out of the shadows and stick to the outside of the room. When I finally got to the table of food, I see a woman that seems to be serving the food, so I walk up to her and say.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She looks down at me and asks "what can I get you, sweetie?"

"Um... Can I have some of those apple slices, and some grapes, Please?"

She smiles at me and says "Certainly, just give me a second." she then walks away with a plate.

'She was nice.'

 **(6 o'clock)**

I turn around to see Winter only a couple feet away, and she did not look happy.

"Yo long time no ass kicking," I say with a smirk.

"What are you doing out of that room, I put you in?" she practically growls at me.

"What's it look like?" I say not liking her tone.

"It looks like you're trying to ruin my family's name!" she says with a bright red face.

By now everyone in the room is looking at us with intense interest.

"What are you talking about? I just came down for some food, what's wrong with that?" I ask genuinely confused for once.

"You could have waited for everyone to leave, now go back to that room, NOW!" you could practically see the smoke rising off her.

I just stare at her, with my mouth open in shock, before I start getting mad really mad.

"One, WHO THE HELL MADE YOU THE BOSS OF ME!. Two, WE ALREADY ESTABLISHED YOU CAN'T DO SHIT AGAINST ME!. THREE, WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS GO AWAY AND NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU GET OFF YOUR FUCK HIGH HOURS!" I yell, getting louder and louder by the second.

When I finish, no one dares make a sound.

"Y... You" don't give a shit." I interrupt her.

And at this point she probably sees red, she proved that theory, by pulling out a rapier, and closes her eyes, a few seconds later five Glyphs appear around her and five Beowulf's come out to play.

'Wait, how can she summon five? I thought her limit was four."

Then it hits me 'Observe'

 _ **/Schnees Rapier/**_

 _ **Damage: 190**_

 _ **\+ Minus 200 AP or MP for summons**_

"Well, that, explains that"

"Are we going to do this again?" I ask in a bored tone.

"You will pay for what you said to me," she growls

"... Fine, " I say letting out a breath

I then look her in the eye and say "I would offer another wager, but you already proved that you can't keep your word."

There was a couple of gasp from the crowd, and some muttering, after I said that.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screams like a banshee, and signals for all of her Beowolf's to attack.

The Beowolves charge me, but I stay relaxed and wait, for them to reach me when all of them jump into the air to crush me, I get ready to use 'Boss Summoning' while pouring all of my MP into him. And when they're about to land I summon him behind me so he can block all of their attacks at once.

With a swipe of his giant claws, he nocks all of them, to the ground killing two of them. But this time he wants more of a fight, so he waits till they're back on their feet before getting on all fours.

He then does something I didn't even expect, he opened his mouth and in the center of his mouth was a small red ball, a few seconds later he launched the ball at the three Beowolves killing them in a small explosion.

"Damn son, did you really need to do that?" I ask looking at my Alpha.

He just nods.

As I look away from my Alpha, to look at Winter to find her on the ground.

'She probably got knocked over from that last attack.'

 **(You need to show her who is top dog.)** (Pun intended)

'How?'

 **(Pull out everyone with 'Summoning' even the pup.)**

'Alright'

'Summoning' (ALL!)

"I do hope now, that you understand that you are no match against me," I say in a calm tone as ten Glyphs appear around me, and outcome 9 Alphas and one pup.

Winter just looks at me like I'm a monster.

"H... How can you summon 11 Beowolf's? I can only summon 5 and that's with a lot of effort, and you don't even look a little bit tired."

I was about to answer but was cut off, by a man with white hair and pale blue eyes. Yelling "What in the devil's name is going on in here?!"

'Observe'

 _ **/Jacques Schnee/**_

 _ **Level:?**_

 _ **HP:?**_

 _ **AP:?**_

 _ **MP:?**_

 **/**

 **Well, there's chapter 4, and man this was a pain to write.**

 **Remember any questions about the story or me Please PM me. And leave a Review.**

 _ **/Stats with Armor effects. /**_

 _ **Name: Marcuse Sole**_

 _ **Title: The Gamer**_

 _ **Race: Human/Werewolf/Vampire**_

 _ **Level: 5**_

 _ **Exp to next level: 86/700 (+150 per Level)**_

 _ **HP: 2900/2900 (+100 per Level)**_

 _ **AP: 0/0**_

 _ **MP: 2950/2950 (+50 per Level)**_

 _ **HPR: +5 every 10 seconds**_

 _ **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)**_

 _ **MPR: +5 every 10 seconds**_

 _ **Strength:32**_

 _ **Dexterity:35**_

 _ **Vitality:44**_

 _ **Intelligence:30**_

 _ **Wisdom:18**_

 _ **Luck:12**_

 _ **Stat Points: 0**_

 _ **Effects:**_

 _ **\+ 50% fire resistance**_

 _ **\+ 50% resistance from all attacks**_

 _ **\+ *2 Movement Speed**_

 _ **\+ Movements are 30% More Silent**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies if it's bad.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _ **/Gamer Ability/Notifications/**_

 **(Joeanna talking)**

 **/**

"What in the devil's name is going on in here?!" Jacques Schnee demanded from the top of the stairs.

"... I was just trying to get some apple slices, with some grapes." I say with a small frown.

He looks at me, with his piercing eyes, then he shifts his attention to all of the Beowolf's around me. He then looks to winter on the ground. A contemplating look appeared on his face, he then starts to walk down the stairs towards me.

When he is only a couple feet away from my circle for Beowolf's he says "So how, pray tell, did you get some food turn into, you are summoning 10 Alpha Beowolf's and, 1 monster among monsters?"

"Well... You see..." I say, trying to look him in the eyes.

'God this guy is scary'

"I'm waiting," he says while tapping his foot.

"Well... You see I came to get some food but before I could get any, the girl on her, but tried 'I put emphasis on trying' to tell me what to do as if I was her servant, and when I replied she lost her temper and summoned 5 Beowolf's, that then tried, to attack me so I summoned 'Outcast', who is the monster among monsters, he then killed all of her Beowolf's in two attacks." I then look at Winter and ask "is there anything I missed?"

Jacques then looked at Winter, who shook her head.

"Well, it seems that we have a problem," Jacques say's then turns his attention back to me.

I give him a questioning look, "How so?"

"Well, there are many problems like, how a toddler summoned so many Grimm at once, then there's your appearance, along with your semblance, and lets not forget my Daughter who got beaten by a toddler." who tried to take a step forward to intimidate me but was counter by Outcast in his way.

"Well, for starters, I am able to summon so many Grimm is because I'm really, really, really, strong for my age, and my appearance is just how I was born, and summoning Grimm is not my full semblance, and as for your daughter, she wasn't able to hit me when she ambushed me a while ago, so how could she hit me in a fair fight. I finish and take a deep breath in and let it out.

"You say that as if you two have fought before today," Jacques says with a raised brow.

"We have fought more than once, but both times were today," I say with a serious face.

"And why did you fight the first time?" He asks.

"Well to find that out I would have to tell you my life story." I deadpan.

"Then please do, but please, keep it short," Jacques says with a small smirk.

Well the short version is, I woke up yesterday in the woods, with no memories of my family, I then tried to get to town, I was then ambushed by a Nevermore, and then your daughter tried to boss me around, and I did not take that well so I retorted, and then we fought her 2 Beowolf's V.S Outcast, and I won.

"So why are you in my home, did you two make a wager?" he asks with a frown trying to figure it out.

"Yeah, we did, it was I won I got to continue to town if she won I would do what she said. And as to why I've been in your home is because your daughter is a sore loser and couldn't keep her word, and ended up tazeing me, and then kidnapping me." I state that last part harshly.

Jacques opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Sorry I haven't eaten anything since I woke up yesterday." I smile sheepishly

Jacques just stands there staring at me.

"Do you think you can get rid of these Beowolf's" Jacques asks in a soft tone.

So I do, except for Outcast.

"Sorry, but Outcast will be staying with me." my stomach then growls again.

"That is quite alright, considering everything that has happened today," Jacques says getting back into his groove now that there's not so many Beowolf's in the room.

"Yeah, well, I'll be gone, as soon as I get some food," I say while turning away from him and back to the table of food, to see the woman from earlier has a plate with what I asked for.

I walk over to her 'Joe, put some food into my Inventory.'

"Is that for me?" I ask politely

She just nods and hands me the plate, I take it and put a grape into my mouth and start to chew it when Outcast growls, I look over to him to see him eyeing a guard.

I let out a breath "no you can't eat him."

Outcast looks at me with pleading eyes, I just shake my head, I then say "well, I got some food, so I guess all get out of your hair." I then start for the door that leads to the patio, with Outcast right behind me.

"Wait, you said that you don't have any memory of your family," Jacques said with concern in his voice.

If I was really as old as my body I would have thought it to be real, but I knew better. I just look at Jacques for a few seconds, until Outcast starts sneezing, after the 3 time I look to him to see what was going on, when I did all I saw was him shaking his head. 'No… way'

 **(Yes way.)**

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but Outcast is telling me that I shouldn't stay here, and I trust him more than you,"I say looking back to Jacques.

"And why is he telling you that you should leave?" Jacques asks with a frown.

"He said something about too much bullshit in the air, and that it's bad for someone my age to be around this much bullshit,"I explain.

Everyone just stares at me while I when I finally get one, it's from Winter "if he's so smart then he should be able to tell you that, you would be safer here with us."

I look at Outcast and he just growls, and I nod.

"He says chances of survival would be, 91%, 86%, and 5%," I say with a dead tone.

She just stares at me questioningly, so I decided to elaborate, "91% chance that I will live if I stay." Jacques smirks at that. "86% chance that I will live if I leave." his smirk falters a little bit. "And the survival rate for your guard over there" I point to the one Outcast has been eyeballing. "Is 5% if I stay" Jacques smirk is completely gone and the guard took a step forward and, tried to look tough in front of his boss, but failed and retreated when Outcast took a step toward him.

While I wait to hear their retort I look around and see that everyone was slowly backing away from me and Outcast. After a couple minutes of silence, I move towards the door again and when I step outside I notice that I was an hour's run from here to the closest town.

'Joe how much food did you get?'

 **(About a week's worth, thanks to your inventory keeping the food from rotting.)**

"Ok foods good, now I need to level up because I'm weak as hell."

 **(Compared to whom?)**

'I wasn't even able to see level'

 **(You also have 13 years till canon, and also have you not noticed your summon right next to you?)**

I look at Outcast for a second, 'your right he is OP as fuck, but just because he is doesn't mean, I am.'

 **(Fairpoint, give me a second.)**

I step off the patio and start walking towards the tree line, when Winters' voice stopped me, "where will you go?" surprisingly there was no attitude or snark in her voice.

"I… I don't know, I'm on my own," I say not even bothering to turn around but I did stop.

"But my father just offered you a place to stay." Winters' voice said, her voice was closer now.

"Yeah, but from what I could tell, he wasn't doing it to be kind, and nothing is free," I say.

"What do you mean?" Winter questions.

I turn around to face her, she was only a couple feet away "From what I could gather from your reaction, and everyone else's, your family used to be the only ones who could Summon Grimm to fight for them."

"Ok, I think I understand, he would want answers from you," Winter says with a frown.

"But there is more to it than that, how long has your family had this power in your family?" I ask.

"Ever since the war, it's what makes us... Schnee's." winter says the confusion is plain on her face.

"We have a winner, your father, doesn't want any other family to have this power, because this power is what singles you out from the rest, and what would he do when a person appears out of nowhere, and they have a similar power, and that person is stronger, a lot stronger?" I ask as I start to pace a little back and forth.

"He would try and make that person a part of the family, to make sure, that no one else would get a power like us. And to make sure that we don't get put in second place, because no one wants to suck up to someone, just to get a less powerful bloodline, when there is a newer more powerful one." winter says as she finally realized what I meant.

"Yep, your father was trying to make a power move, by inviting me to stay,"I say with confidence.

Winter just looks like she swallowed something disgusting.

"Well, it was nice meeting you…" I say leaving it open for her to answer.

"Winter, my name is Winter Schnee," she says with a curtsy.

"Cool, my name is Marcuse Sole," I say.

"... Sole?" she says

"Yeah, weird right?" I say with a small laugh

Then Winter does something that really surprised me she started laughing, I just look at her like she was crazy. After she calmed down, she says "I apologize for my earlier behavior with attacking you and all, I thought you were some Bastard child, from my father, and some random woman."

Everything makes so much sense now, she attacked me both times because she thought I was going to try and ruin her father's name.

Water under the bridge, well, I better get going, and don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again in the future, so you can have another shot at me. I stick out my hand for her to shake, and she takes it.

Then I turn around and signal for Outcast to get down on all fours, and when he does I jump onto his back. "See yeah later Winter." I wave goodbye. And then tell Outcast to just run into the trees, no destination in mind.

 **(Alright, I'm back.)**

'What were you doing?'

 **(Do you want to ask questions… or do you want to go to a dungeon, and level up.)**

 **/**

 **Well, there's chapter 5.**

 **Remember any questions about the story or me Please PM me. And leave a Review.**

 _ **/Stats with Armor effects. /**_

 _ **Name: Marcuse Sole**_

 _ **Title: The Gamer**_

 _ **Race: Human/Werewolf/Vampire**_

 _ **Level: 5**_

 _ **Exp to next level: 86/700 (+150 per Level)**_

 _ **HP: 2900/2900 (+100 per Level)**_

 _ **AP: 0/0**_

 _ **MP: 2950/2950 (+50 per Level)**_

 _ **HPR: +5 every 10 seconds**_

 _ **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)**_

 _ **MPR: +5 every 10 seconds**_

 _ **Strength:32**_

 _ **Dexterity:35**_

 _ **Vitality:44**_

 _ **Intelligence:30**_

 _ **Wisdom:18**_

 _ **Luck:12**_

 _ **Stat Points: 0**_

 _ **Effects:**_

 _ **\+ 50% fire resistance**_

 _ **\+ 50% resistance from all attacks**_

 _ **\+ *2 Movement Speed**_

 _ **\+ Movements are 30% More Silent**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies if it's bad.**

 **I Don't own RWBY or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc.**

"Speech **"**

'Thought'

 _ **/Gamer Ability/Notifications/**_

 **(Joeanna talking)**

 **/**

 **(Ok, it should be up ahead.)**

'Thanks'

We have been on the move now for about 5 hours, and according to Joe, it's only now noon.

'So this is it?'

 **(Yeah, this is the dungeon that I was telling you about, I don't know why, but it was the only one that was nearby.)**

'... that is strange'

As Outcast stopped in front of it, IT was what looks like a Den, a Den for some really, really big creatures. I dismount Outcast and walk up to the entrance when I reached the mouth of the Den, I got a notification that sad.

 _ **/Dungeon of the wolf's/**_

 _ **/would you like to enter your old home?/ (YES) (NO)**_

'...'

 **(...)**

'...'

 **(... ok I may have lied about your body change when you got hear.)**

'...'

I fall to my hands knees, as the gilt falls down on me.

 **(wait before you start to feel bad about taking over someone's life.)**

"How can I not feel bad, for what has happened?!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

 **(his name was David and he died because of what his pack did to him.)**

"What!" I yell slowly calming down.

 **(David's mother was cheating on her fiance, with a vampire, and when she found out that she was pregnant she tried to abort him, but David's father found out and forced her to take care of him until he was born by hypnotising her take care of David, she did it, but not out of love for an innocent child that she brought into the world.**

 **Then when David was born, David's mom told her fiance, that she was raped by a Vampire, her fiance was pissed, to say the least, and killed David's Dad without hesitation. Then one night about 7 months ago the finance and a friend knocked David out and decided to throw him off a cliff not to far from hear,**

 **And when they thought David was dead, they went back to tell David's mother and she started laughing, and yelling happily, that the monster was finally dead. David survived the fall and even made it back here, but when he arrived he saw his mother was happily playing with some babies, she looked so happy unlike the way she did when she played him, so he decided to leave.**

 **David was able to survive for a little while, but he was still just a child.)**

My sorrow quickly turned into hatred and rage from Joe's explanation, and my resolve was stealed as I rose to my feet " Joe what chances do I have of killing those Werewolf's and David mom?" I ask

 **(With your transformation active, along with all of your summons and Outcast, and of course my help you have… about an 85% chance...)**

"Those are some good numbers,"I state while slowly nodding.

 **(out of 10%)**

An evil smile spreads across my face. And then I remember what she said.

"Wait with your help?" I ask confused.

 **(I may be a Demon, but what that fucking bitch did even makes me feel bad for David.)**

"Then what do you say to some hunting partner?" I ask in my best cowboy accent.

 **(I say 'HELL YA!')**

"Good to hear." I then raise my hand and click _**(YES)**_

The world fades, I'm then suddenly inside the Den, I look around and spot a faint light in the distance, I start walking towards the light. When I finally reach the light it turned out that the light was actually many lights, this was an underground town!

No one has noticed me due to me being in the shadows, I then see a woman by a fountain in the middle of the circle of house's, she is tall and beautiful, she seems to be waiting for someone, but what catches my eye is her hair and eyes, they are just like mine.

 **(That's her)**

The hatred in Joe's voice is almost tangible, and I decide 'fuck it' and tell Outcast to stay hidden.

I pull up my hood and start to walk towards her when I reach about 5 feet away from her I stop and just stare at her with everything I have.

 _ **/ 'Ding' from doing a specific action you have gained the skill 'Killing Intent' /**_

I ignore the notification and continue to stare at the woman in front of me.

 _ **/Killing Intent has gone up by one./**_

 _ **/Killing Intent has gone up by one./**_

 _ **/Killing Intent has gone up by one./**_

 _ **/Killing Intent has gone up by one./**_

On that last one the Davids mom turns around and looks at me, she can't see my face because of my hood, she then speaks in a very rude and loud voice, "it' not very nice to stare." and that gathers the attention of everyone around us.

'Big or little?'

 **(Big)**

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you, and the stick up your ass for generally not liking you." I say making my voice a little deeper.

She turns red at that

"Oh and I guess you know me sooo well when we have never met before?" she says with a sneer on her face

I clutch my hand over my heart and act to be hurt by her words, " Oh it wounds me that you have already forgotten me, but you are a bitch for a reason." I say having to hold in a laugh at the look on her face.

She then yells at me, "who do you think you are, you don't know me!"

"Oh but I do." I say letting out a small chuckle

"Oh really, how!?" she demands, her face getting redder by the minute.

'Showtime'

"Who could know you better than me, I after all inside you for 9 months," I say as I pull off my hood and stare her in the eyes. There were gasps from almost everyone.

"...no ...no ...it can't be, your dead… Jonathan said he killed you" she says barely above a whisper.

"Ahh Jonathan that's the name of the man who tried killing me, I will be having a talk with him and his friend shortly, but I have business with you first mother." I say taking a step forward, and she takes one back.

"What's wrong mom?" I ask with a childish voice.

"You are not my child!" she yells at me now becoming mad now that she has gotten over her shock.

"I would be happy to take a blood test as long as the Doctor is a woman, so you can't fuck her, to change the lab reports," I say with a grin on my face.

She is about to respond when a man steps into the circle that was made by all the people watching.

 **(That's the friend.)**

'Observe'

 **/**

 _ **/Williams Happy/**_

 _ **Level: 33 Age: 24**_

 _ **Hp: 3800/ 3800**_

 _ **AP: 3800/3800**_

 _ **MP: 0/0**_

 **/**

'Well I'm not impressed'

He stares at me for a second before saying, "you're supposed to be dead." it wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

"Funny how that works, you and this Jonathan guy drug and kidnap a kid, you even throw me off a cliff, but yet I am still standing, but you won't be for long," I add that last part darkly.

He scoffs at my words, "you think a half breed like you can beat me?"

"Why yes, and the reason for that is because I'm not alone." I say staring him in the eye.

"Oh? You and what army?" he asks with a smirk.

"Not an army… just an Outcast" I say signaling for Outcast to attack. And boy did he.

Outcast lunges out of the shadows and before he can even raise his arms to defend himself, Outcast has his head in his mouth and biting down, which causes Outcast to tare Williams head off.

 _ **/Critical *10/**_

 _ **/Instant kill/**_

Outcast moves away and lets the body fall while he chews on his victim's head when the body hits the ground some of the blood lands on David's Mom. She just stares at the corps blankly, until OUtcast moves to my side her eyes follow him, then she switches to me.

A woman from the crowd around me then yelled, "why are you doing this?!" you practically taste the Anger and Sorrow.

I look in her general direction and ask, "all of you really don't know what happened, do you?"

The majority of the crowded shake their heads, then someone else yells "we know exactly what happened to Isabel, she was raped by a filthy Vampire!"

I then look towards the man that had spoken up, "you really think that a filthy Vampire would try and talk her out of having an abortion, after they had been seeing each other for a long time, or would a filthy Vampire go as far, as to hypnotize the woman he loved, all because he wanted his child to be born?" asked my voice showing more and more of my anger.

A smile spreads across my face, and I look back to Isabel, "well them Isabel why don't we tell them the truth of how I came into being." I ask her, she slowly shakes her head, with a pleading look on her face.

I then look towards the man that had spoken up, "you really think that a filthy Vampire would try and talk her out of having an abortion, after they had been seeing each other for a long time, or would a filthy Vampire go as far, as to hypnotize the woman he loved, all because he wanted his child to be born?" asked my voice showing more and more of my anger.

He shakes his head, "your lying!" came from the hore herself.

I turn towards her, "Oh… so I'm the liar?" I question.

She nods her head, "how so?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"You weren't even born so how could you even know, the pain and misery I went thru?!" she yells at me with tears in her eyes.

Then Outcast starts to sneezes, everyone looks at him as if just now noticing him.

"Ohhh Yeahhhh, I forgot to mention that Outcast here, can smell bullshit from a mile away." I say and the look on everyone's faces was priceless.

"Grimm can do no such thing!" Isabel shouted, with her abandoning her act.

"Yeah, but Outcast isn't a normal Grimm, he is my summons I am able to summon him thanks to the blood in my veins, from David's father. The same father that you lied about and got killed, all because you couldn't keep your legs shut." I say as my eyes start to flash red.

"What does he mean David's father?" someone asks.

"Well guess what Isabel? You killed a man that did nothing but love you, and you also killed your son. I am no longer David son of Isabel, I am Markus Sole. son of no one." I say puffing out my chest with pride, of my Name.

"Then why did you kill, Williams!" the woman from earlier questions

"That piece of trash, along with the man that killed my father, 7 months ago kidnaped me and threw me off a cliff not too far from hear,"I say as I noticeably start to grow.

"You see, I came back not to be reunited with Isabel… I came back to kill her." as I finish that sentence a tail pokes out of my cloak, and a pair of ears appear on my head.

 _ **/Transformation compleat +15 all physical stats/**_

"Y-you can't be serious!" Isabell yells as she takes a step back. "I'm your mother!" she says trying to find a reason that I shouldn't kill her.

"I am dead serious, you have cheated and lied, and from those actions, you have killed someone that only love you,"I say pulling out Howl-Long from my cloak, and unsheath the one-sided blade.

"I never had a mother." I then 'Shadow Lunged' at her and was about to connect when a force knocked me to the ground. When I look to see what hit me, it was really a who, and that who was the Bastard himself. He doesn't waste a second, he He eminently attacks me, throwing punch after punch, I was only able to move out of the way, because of my increased speed.

We continue with him trying to hit me when I finally see an opening and slash my sword to his midsection.

 _ **/Critical *4/**_

He just growls at me, his movements increase and he starts to grow fangs and claws.

'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'

With his new strength and speed, he manages to punch me in the face, sending me into a nearby wall.

 _ **/Critical -2000 HP/**_

'JOE NEED SOME HELP!'

 **(On it!)**

When he comes at me again, he strikes a Black and Red barrier only a few inches away from me.

'Thanks'

(no prob, and take your time I can hold this for at least an hour.)

As he starts to attack the barrier, I use 'observer' on him.

 **/**

 _ **/Jonathan Baker/**_

 _ **Level: 52 Age:26**_

 _ **MP: 5140/5700**_

 _ **AP: 0/5700**_

 _ **MP: 0/0**_

 _ **Bleeding -100 HP per minute**_

 **/**

'Good, where am I at?' 'Stats'

 **/**

 _ **Name: Marcuse Sole**_

 _ **Title: The Gamer**_

 _ **Race: Human/Werewolf/Vampire**_

 _ **Level: 5**_

 _ **Exp to next level: 86/700 (+150 per Level)**_

 _ **HP: 900/2900 (+100 per Level)**_

 _ **AP: 0/0**_

 _ **MP: 2450/2450 (+50 per Level)**_

 _ **HPR: +5 every 10 seconds**_

 _ **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)**_

 _ **MPR: +5 every 10 seconds**_

 _ **Strength:30+15+2= (47)**_

 _ **Dexterity:30+15+9+5= (59)**_

 _ **Vitality:30+15+10+8+5= (68)**_

 _ **Intelligence:21+9= (30)**_

 _ **Wisdom:18**_

 _ **Luck:12**_

 _ **Effects:**_

 _ **\+ 50% fire resistance**_

 _ **\+ 50% resistance from all attacks**_

 _ **\+ *2 Movement Speed**_

 _ **\+ Movements are 30% More Silent**_

 **/**

'Ok, I am not looking so good on the health, hay Joe?'

 **(yeah?)**

'You want to abuse the shit out of him?'

 **(...What do you have in mind?)**

'I Shoot, you open the barrier where the bullet would hit.'

 **(So like Phata and North? I like it!)**

I then pull out my 22, and empty the clip in Jonathan's direction, the bullets hit.

 **/Critical *12, -4800/**

My happiness was short-lived because Jonathan brake's the Barrier somehow and slams me into the ground.

 **/Critical -745 HP/**

The last thing I see is him razing his claws to finish the job, and then nothingness consumes me.

 **/**

 **Well, there's chapter 6.**

 **Remember any questions about the story or me Please PM me. And leave a Review.**

 **Name: Marcuse Sole**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human/Werewolf/Vampire**

 **Level: 5**

 **Exp to next level: 86/700 (+150 per Level)**

 **HP: 2900/2900 (+100 per Level)**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **MP: 2450/2450 (+50 per Level)**

 **HPR: +5 every 10 seconds**

 **APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)**

 **MPR: +5 every 10 seconds**

 **Strength:30**

 **Dexterity:30**

 **Vitality:30**

 **Intelligence:21**

 **Wisdom:18**

 **Luck:12**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamer Mind: (Passive) (Level: Max) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, also gives Immunity to Psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer Body: (Passive) (level: Max) Grats a body that allows the user to live the real world live a game. (receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). (If sleeps in a bed HP, MP, AP are fully restored).**

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Active) (Level: 3, 21/100%) A skill that allows you to Observe an item or living creature for information.**

 **Gunslinger: (Active) (Level: 4, 79/100%) A skill that allows better precision and marksmanship.**

 **Transform: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows the user to transform to there wolf form, but since your a half breed you will only get your tail and ears. (Werewolf)**

 **Summoning: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows you to summon any opponent that you have killed.**

 **Shadow Lunge: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A Skill that propels the user from and into the shadows while attacking.**

 **Shadow Claw: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A Skill that allows the user to create large claws to form, from the shadow around the user. 25% chance to apply the effect 'Bleeding'.**

 **Woulfs Bite: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A skill that allows the user to do *2 STR, DEX, VIT, Damage to an opponent when the user bites them.**

 **Mana Controle: (Active) (Level: 1, 0/100%) A skill that allows for better control over Mana. (2% better control.)**

 **Enhance: (Active) (Level: 1, 0/100%) A skill that uses Mana to strengthen or and more Armor to the target 100% stronger. (1000 MP per Enhance.)**

 **Killing Intent: (Active) (Level: 4, 37/100%) a skill that allows you to use your hatred, to scare enemies.**


	7. Update

Hey guys! long time no Ass kicking.

Anyway I just want'ed to say that I am having some problems with my computer, like no joke I can barely even do this. so the next update will is coming but will take me a little bit.

Also if you lie the story so far make sore to like, and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't own RWBY or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _ **[Gamer Ability/Notifications]**_

 **(Joeanna talking)**

 _ **/**_

I don't know how long I have been floating but it feels like forever.

"Man I really got fucked," I say to myself as I float in this dark void.

 **(You sure did.)**

"Shut up your dead too, I just wish I had taken that bastard with me," I say sadly.

 **(What are you talking about?)**

"You know the Werewolf, I think his name was Jonathan," I say confused on how she doesn't remember him.

 **(I know that I'm talking about what you said about taking him with you.)**

"Didn't I die?" I say wondering what she was talking about.

 **(No you didn't die you, dumb fuck, Outcast stepped in at the last second, and killed Jonathan.)**

"RemInd me to give him a raise," I say, and in return, I receive a snort.

 **(You don't pay him anything.)**

"OK fine I'll haft to look into some kind of reward for him then." is what I respond to her with.

I look around, trying to find something to focus on but there was nothing.

 **(You can upgrade his amount Armor, and how much damage he does, with the materials you got from other Beowolf's you've killed.)**

"Really?"

 **(Ya I'll pull it up in a moment, but there is a reason you're here.)**

"...is it because I'm fabulous?"

 **(... Man that was SO funny, I will definitely make sure to laugh at that when I find my sense of humor.)**

"Man with that reaction you'll never get a boyfriend."

 **(Says the one that has never kissed a girl before!)**

"Yeah well at least… at least…" my face becomes very red from embarrassment, while I try and fail at a comeback.

 **(but back to the main topic, You are in the limbo right now because 'The Gamer' system is going through an update.)**

"Why?"

 **(please tell me you are not that dense and that you do understand how FUCKING OP you are.)**

"…"

 **(YOU CAN LITERALLY SUMMON A BOSS FUCKING BEOWOLF WITHOUT ANY COST!)**

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say while I try and get some type of feeling into my limbs.

 ***CRUNCH***

"What was that?"

 **(Nothing important just a wall getting caved in by my head.)**

"Hm… seems- AH MY EYES!" I skr- yell in a very manly way, as a bright light hits my eyes.

 **(Oh shut up and give Outcast his upgrade.)**

When I am able to see again there is a picture of Outcast and some slots next to it.

 **/**

 _ **/Outcast/**_

 _ **LV: Depends**_

 _ **HP: Depends**_

 _ **Ap: Depends**_

 _ **DM: Depends**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **/Items for upgrades/**_

 _ **+3 Alpha Fangs**_

 _ **1=+100 Damage (Perm)**_

 _ **+4 Alpha Pelts**_

 _ **1=+100 AP (Perm)**_

 _ **+5 Alpha Claws**_

 _ **1=+100 Damage (Perm)**_

 _ **+1 Alpha Fragment**_

 _ **1=+100 Damage (Perm)**_

 _ **1=+100 AP (Perm)**_

 _ **+1 Pup Fang**_

 _ **1=+50 Damage (Perm)**_

 _ **+3 Pup Pelts**_

 _ **1=+50 AP (Perm)**_

 _ **+2 Pup Claws**_

 _ **1=+50 Damage (Perm)**_

 _ **+2 Beowolf Essence**_

 _ **1=+1,000 Damage (Perm)**_

 _ **1=+1,000 AP (Perm)**_

 _ **1=+1,000 HP (Perm)**_

 _ **/All Items can stack/**_

 **/**

"Hmm, what to pick, what to pick… fuck it, Select all."

 _ **/**_

 _ **/Select all/ (YES) (NO)**_

 _ **/**_

"Yes."

 _ **/**_

 _ **/Outcast/**_

 _ **LV: Depends**_

 _ **HP: Depends +2,000**_

 _ **AP: Depends +1,650**_

 _ **DM: Depends +3,050**_

 _ **/**_

"Damn, wait how does he have an aura?"

 **(It comes as a perk from being summoned by you.)**

Then I start to feel a pull, and the next thing I know is that I'm on one hell of a bed.

 _ **/**_

 _ **/Update complete/**_

 **/**

"Cool, so what changed?"

 _ **/**_

 _ **/In the new update/**_

 _ **/New titles are added/**_

 _ **/Exp is added/**_

 _ **/Stats added/**_

 _ **/Levels added/**_

 _ **/Items added/**_

 _ **/Skills added/**_

 **/**

"Ok, let's see what has changed with me."

"Stats…"

 **(I can explain)**

"WHY THE FUCK HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT!" I demand with a little bit of hysteria in my voice. 'why is he so OP?'

 **(well, when you passed out Outcast stepped in and killed HIM, and the crowd didn't want a Gimm in there home, so they attacked and let's just say they got their asses handed to them.)**

"He h-handled a-all of them?" I ask in a shaky voice.

 **(Well… not all of them the children stayed back, and some people that stayed back to protect them.)**

I let out a breath of relief. "so that means, I am still able to summon him when I need him."

 **(Yeah everthing is just peachy, except there is one, eeny meeny problem.)**

"What do you mean?"

 **(look left.)**

I do and what I see makes my eyes reach the size of dinner plates.

On the side of my bed, was a sleeping little girl that was in rags, literally, she had red-black hair with two adorable wolf ears on top of her head and a tail 'same color' slowly moving back and forth.

"Observe," I whisper.

 _ **/**_

 _ **/Ruby Rose /**_

 _ **Title: The Silver Rose**_

 _ **Species: Human/Wolf**_

 _ **Level:2 Age:3**_

 _ **HP: 200/200**_

 _ **AP:0/0 (Locked)**_

 _ **MP: 0/0**_

 _ **Ruby Rose is a half bread, her mother was a human, while her dad is a Werewolf. Ruby was stolen when she was one and had been enslaved to a fat bastard. But now she is free because a super strong Wulf 'Outcast' showed up and killed him.**_

 _ **/**_

'What. The. Fuck.'

 **(Yeah I used a Teleportation spell to get us out of there because Outcast was running low on health, and when I called him over he picked her up out of some rubble and said something about her smell and mating.)**

"what the fuck Outcast?"

 _ **/**_

Well, that took longer than expected. Sorry, it took so long to post.

And for those that have any questions don't be a stranger!

Also, I have a feeling that most of you will flip when you see his stats, don't be afraid to flame me, but just keep this in mind Outcast did kill A LOT of people and I do mean A LOT.

Name: Marcuse Sole

Title: The Gamer

/

Race: Human/Werewolf/Vampire

Level: 8

Exp to next level: 217/1000 (+150 per Level)

HP: 2900/2900 (+100 per Level)

AP: 0/0

MP: 2450/2450 (+50 per Level)

HPR: +5 every 10 seconds

APR: +0 every 10 seconds (Aura is locked)

MPR: +5 every 10 seconds

Strength:36

Dexterity:10

Vitality:43

Intelligence:25

Wisdom:19

Luck:21

Stat points: 15

Skills:

Passive:

Gamer Body: (Passive) (level: Max) Grats a body that allows the user to live the real world live a game. (receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). (If sleeps in a bed HP, MP, AP are fully restored).

Active:

Observe: (Active) (Level: 6, 21/100%) A skill that allows you to Observe an item or living creature for information.

Gunslinger: (Active) (Level: 10, 79/100%) A skill that allows better precision and marksmanship.

Transform: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows the user to transform to their wolf form, but since your a half breed you will only get your tail and ears. (Werewolf)

Summoning: (Active) (Level: Max) a skill that allows you to summon any opponent that you have killed.

Shadow Lunge: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A Skill that propels the user from and into the shadows while attacking.

Shadow Claw: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A Skill that allows the user to create large claws to form, from the shadow around the user. 25% chance to apply the effect 'Bleeding'.

Wulf's Bite: (Active) (Level 22 0/100%) A skill that allows the user to do *2 STR, DEX, VIT, Damage to an opponent when the user bites them.

Mana Controle: (Active) (Level: 1, 0/100%) A skill that allows for better control over Mana. (2% better control.)

Enhance: (Active) (Level: 1, 0/100%) A skill that uses Mana to strengthen or and more Armor to the target 100% stronger. (1000 MP per Enhance.)

Killing Intent: (Active) (Level: 6, 37/100%) a skill that allows you to use your hatred, to scare enemies.

Weapons/Equipment:

/Demons Night Cloak/

+hides user from every senses during night time.

+5 Vit

+2 Str

+50% fire resistance

/Demons 22/

Damage 100

+75 fire damage

+50% to inflict Burning

+25% to inflict Bleeding

/Alpha Fur Pants/

+10 Vit

+10 Str

+50% to movement

Summons:

/Outcast/

Level 80 (Can add to with summoning skill)

HP: Depends +10,000

MP: Depends +6,000

AP: Depends +7,650

DP: Depends +9,050


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Don't own RWBY or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc.**_

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _ **/Gamer Ability/Notifications/**_

 **[Joeanna talking]**

 _ **/**_

I step into the already prepared area, that was put together for this 'small' event. As I do I spot Winter on the other side of me.

"Are you really going to bet your freedom on a fight?" I ask her as I shift my shoulders getting the desired reaction.

Winter does not look pleased with my question, "It does not matter, you are strong even at a young age." I do a circular motion that says 'And?' "I will not let you have another family and give them the ability that only a Schnee should have.

After her little speech I decide to fuck with her, "And what if I am Infertile?" I ask Winters face turns from a concentrated stare to a shocked sad look.

"Then I will haft to depend on my younger siblings to continue the family line," she says as she scolded her features back into place, I can still see the sadness and… longing?

'Well shit, she is still willing to fight me even if she can never have children.'

 **[Damn, she must really be scared of her father.]**

'FUCK, now I feel like a dick.'

"If you two are done talking, the match will start in 3… 2… 1…" Winters father was interrupted by a Noyes coming from behind me.

I turn around and I am tackled to the ground, by a blur of red and black. "I'M SORRY!" the blur yells/sobs into my shoulder.

I look down to see a crying Ruby holding onto me as if I would disappear at any second, "what?" was the only response that I could come up with at the moment.

"IM SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I AM SORRY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she sobs while looking up to face me. I then see that she is genuinely afraid that I will leave her.

'Oh…'

"Oh" this time I say it out loud this time, "I am so sorry, I didn't even think of what would happen if you woke up and I was gone," I say as I sit up and hold her to my chest.

"W..what?" she is able to say as she calms down a little.

"I was and never will leave you, I was just about to get us a ride to go see someone that I think you have missed for a while." she is still shaky and has red and puffy eyes now, from the crying.

"W…who?" she asks, I stand up with her still in my arms I answer with, "that will haft to be a surprise." I then set her down and rub her head reassuringly. As I tune back into the world around us I notice the crowd is whispering.

I look at Ruby and say, "I am going to be fighting in a moment, so I need you to be strong for me and watch me win our ride." I then lead her over to sidelines.

'This won't do.' I think as I see that everyone is eyeing Ruby like a piece of meat.

 **[Call out Outcast.]**

"Hey, I have an idea." I say to Ruby as I stop, "hey Outcast I think there is someone that would like to say hi." I say as a glyph appears next to me and Outcast steps out. I look down to see if Ruby is ok because I heard her gasp.

My worries were for not, because the gasp was not out of fear, but recognition of Outcast. Outcast lumbers over and sniffs Ruby who has stars in her eyes. "Outcast." I say to get his attention on me, "I want you to protect her, and if anyone tries ANYTHING cut them down." he gives me a nod and then picks up Ruby and walks away.

I turn back to Winter and say, "Sorry about that."

She responds with, "it is fine now let us commence."

"Yes let's, but I am afraid that I don't have time to play around now," I say as I look at her father.

"Let this fight now commence!" He yells there are cheers.

'Joe I need this to end now.'

 **[Got you covered.]**

 _ **/Transform/**_

I start to change into my half form.

 _ **/Shadow Lunge/**_

I disappear and reaper from Winters shadow and before she can move, I knock her out with a chop to the neck. As I set her on the ground while still in my half form, "I am sorry to do this but I need to be somewhere and I can't waste any time being selfish." I say as I brush a strand of hair off her face.

I then stand and address Jacques, "I would like for mine and my friends ride to be ready in ten minutes, and as for our destination you will have them take us to the closest to Patch." I then walk over to Ruby to wait for our ride.

 _ **/Time skip: Arriving at Patch/**_

It has been very annoying flight, by that I mean that I have been bugged nonstop. At least Ruby has had some fun from this, during the flite me and Ruby introduced ourselves, so I no longer need to worry about saying her name and needing to explain how I know her name.

As we doc, I see a big crowd of people waiting for us to land. I then shift my attention back to Ruby who is now asleep, I try and shake her awake but that does not work so I just decide to carry her.

'Do you know where her mom is?'

 **[yeah she is at home… but looks to be pacing.]**

' **She probably saw the fight on TV.'**

 **[Yeah, I think you better have Outcast carry you there because I don't think she will wait any longer.]**

'Just tell me where to go'

"Outcast give me a hand."

Outcast comes out of his glyph and neal's so I can climb on. And I instruct him to just ignore the people that are trying to get our attention. 'Either I am going to die from a mama wolf killing me with her bare hands, or I am going to get killed by a door to the face.'

As we head towards a small home on a hill I spot a raven flying next to us.

'Observe'

 _ **/Observe/**_

 _ **/Raven Branwen/**_

 _ **Level:? Age:21**_

 _ **HP: ?/?**_

 _ **MP: 0/0**_

 _ **AP: ?/?**_

On the outside, I stay calm but on the inside, I am freaking out, in the end, I just nod to her and resume looking forward.

By the time we reach the house and I get off Ruby has woken up but does not want for me to let her go.

"This place looks fu-familiar," she says barely above a whisper.

I just smile down at her and approach the door, as I reach it and lift my hand to nock, it swings open to reveal a red/black haired woman that looks like she was hit by a hurricane.

"MOMMY!" Ruby yells.

'Observe'

 _ **[Overve]**_

 _ **[Summer Rose]**_

 _ **Level:? Age:21**_

 _ **HP: ?/?**_

 _ **MP: 0/0**_

 _ **AP: ?/?**_

 _ **/**_

 **(A/N) I just want to clear up a few things, in this world, you are able to mary at the age of 16, and this world's population is low. So you are also able to have kids at the age of 16.**

 **One more thing I need Ideas for Ships, so give me any Ideas you got, also if you think Marcuse should have a harem or not let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own RWBY or The Gamer only the Oc.**

"Speach"

'Thought'

 _ **/Gamer Ability, Notifications/**_

 **[Joeanna Talkin]**

 _ **/**_

 _ **Last Time:**_

"MOMMY!"

'Observe'

 _ **/Observe/**_

 _ **[Summer Rose]**_

 _ **Level:? Age:21**_

 _ **Hp:?**_

 _ **Mp:0/0**_

 _ **Ap:?**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Present:**_

"RUBY!" Summer cries out as she yanks Ruby from my arms.

They both start to cry as they hug each other like the other will disappear when they let go.

I stand there watching them, with a small smile. It takes a few minutes but they are able to calm down.

"Thank you so much." Summer says as she pulls me into a hug without letting go of Ruby. I just stand there and let her hug me until I notice the News and reporters from before coming up the hill like a pack of starving wolves.

I gently push her off me and jester towards the mod of people coming, "I think we should get inside before they get here and tear us apart." I say half joking, but she looks mortified at the thought.

I let out a small laugh and say, "Just joking they would haft to get past Outcast before they could do that" she still looks a little upset but nods and motions for me to follow her.

I follow her into the small house and look around, 'looks comfy' I note. We walk into the living room and sit down me in one of the chars and Summer with Ruby in her lap on the only couch.

Before I can say anything, Ruby decides that she has had enuff time away from me and decides to hold her hands out towards me with a cute look on her face that says 'Come to me or pay the price.'

I shake my head at her antics and move over to where I am sitting next to the two, "I-I see that you are close with Ruby…" Summer says trying to start a conversation.

I look at Ruby who is playing with my tail, "yeah she has grown on me for the short time I have known her." I move my tail a little getting her to laugh as she tries to pin it down.

Summer nods and looks at me for a moment with a strange look on her face. "H-how did you find her?" she asks tightening her hold on Ruby who is still trying to pin my tail down.

I look up from Ruby and give Summer a look of seriousness, "I didn't find her Outcast did, I had just been trying to kill the man that almost killed me. But that failed and Outcast had to step in and kill him when I was about to be killed." I said clenching my hands into fists and looking away.

Summer doesn't seem fazed by my words, "And when I came too I found Ruby resting near me, I think it has something to do with her smell that attracted him… I don't know honestly, but I wouldn't leave her there if I did know she was there." I say looking back up at Summer.

She smiles gently and pulls me into a side hug, "It doesn't matter if it was you or Summons it was still apart of your power, that means that you still saved my baby in a way… and for that I will never forget it, you gave me back a piece of my heart that I thought I never would have back." she is now crying again.

"AH HA!" Ruby suddenly yells. We both look down to see what she is so happy about. "I see you have caught the ever so elusive tail," I say to her, she smiles up at me and nudges her head into my ribs. 'What?'

She does it a couple more times before I look to Summer who just smiles at me, "I think she wants you to rub her head… she used to love it when I would do that…" I nod my head in understanding.

I then grab one of Summer's hands and start to rub Ruby's head, "Ruby." I say calmly, she looks up at me. "I think you need to look at who is rubbing your head." she looks confused before she looks at the hand on her head and follows it to her mother.

Summer keeps on smiling at Ruby as Ruby slowly moves around in her hold, "Mommy." she says quietly, Summer nods as tears threatened to spill from her eyes again.

Ruby sees this and stands in her moms' lap, she reaches up and rubs her cheek to Summers. "Mommy," she says again this time as if to reassure herself of her being real.

Slowly Ruby stops and when I see her face, I see that she has fallen asleep, "So cute." I say as I watch Summer start to rock her back and forth. I then stand and start to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Summer asks as she steps in front of the door. Her face showing her confusion with a pout.

I chuckled lightly at how cute she looks, "I need to get out of here and find a place to sleep," I say as I move around her before she could stop me I open the front door, Only for me to slam it shut faster than I opened it.

Summer looks even more confused now, "Paparazzi." I say tiredly not facing her, "I don't suppose you have a back door that they could have gotten to?" I ask turning around to face her.

She looks at me for a moment with a blank look on her face before she gains a look of determination, she then grabs me by the hand while still holding Ruby.

I don't question what she's doing until she leads me into a dark room and flips the light on.

In the room is a twin sized bed, "Wha-" any further questions were cut off by the strict look on her face.

"No questions, no complaining your sleeping here with us." Summer says and before I can even think anything else I am on the bed with Summer on the other side and Ruby in between us.

Ruby's small body though is easily covered by her mothers and with a little more to spare. 'Good god, I can't tell if this is Heaven or Hell!' I exclaim mentally.

 **(Probably both.)**

'Shut it you!'

I try to move away but Summer just reaches over Ruby and pulls me closer to them, "Ah ah, I said there is no way for you to get out of this." She has pulled my so close now my face is in between her breast.

"But-"

"No buts mister… just think of this as a way of me trying to pay you back for all that you have done." I try to protest again because I didn't do much, but she still won't let me go.

As I stop struggling I can see Summers' lips move upwards in a smile, "there we go." I silently glare at her but her smile never wavers.

She reaches over to her light switch and flicks it off, after a few minutes of silence. "You know your really nice to cuddle with, kind of like a… fluffy pillow." with that said she soon joins Ruby in dreamland.

 _ **/New Title Gained 'Human Pillow'/**_

'It's fine I'll just change it back.'

 _ **/Sorry Title can't be changed until you turn 15/**_

'WHAT IS THIS BULL SHIT!?'

 **(Carma, is said to be a bitch.)**

'WHAT DID I DO!?'

 **(I don't know but it's was probably something from your past life.)**

I let out a sigh and decide to try and sleep.

 _ **Time Skip: 4 hours**_

'WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!?'

 _ **/**_

 **What's God Bitches?**

 **Sorry for the long wait I didn't know what to write for this story and I have been working on others. But thankfully I got a nice reminder from Linkone1 and that got me to write this chapter, I hope you all liked it.**

 **Also, I would appreciate it if you would go and check out my other stories that I have been working on.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope to see you next time!**


	11. Countdown

**Hey there everyone.**

 **I have a dilemma here with me, I haven't added any new chapters to my stories in a long time and I mean a long time some more than others.**

 **And the problem is that I don't know if I will be able to reach all of your expectations with the new way of writing.**

 **When I first started writing I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, I would write a chapter in half an hour and then post it without any real kind of check on if it was any good or not.**

 **I will also be busy with finals next week, 'that's going to be a pain in the ass I can tell you that.'**

 **So I have come up with a solution for this problem; I will post this on all of my stories that I have been neglecting and if you want this story to keep going, let yourself be known.**

 **I will leave this up for 1 week after that every story that is not popular will be discontinued, and the ones that are popular will be my top priority for a new chapter.**

 **Aaaand I now put my stories in your hands, the goal to keep the story going is 100 Replies.**

 **Time starts...NOW!**

 **Good luck ;)**

 **[6 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes.]**


End file.
